Secrets In Hellfire
by Lankore
Summary: Flash is the angel of creation. He is pure, honest, kind, caring, and capable of no wrong. Or is he? Flash has been around since the worlds birth, and he has a few dark secrets of his own. Secrets that not even his family know, secrets best left forgotten. Secrets in Hellfire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's a dark knight in Rome, and a severe storm is raging overhead. Lightening is striking all around and the rain makes it difficult if not impossible to see, yet high overhead in the middle of it all is a large blue figure flying very fast towards the city limits.

"How could he have done this...how in Umbra's name could he have done this?!"

The strange being had now left Rome and was headed at a high speed towards a large mountain, barely visible in the heavy storm.

"He tricked us, all of us! Our entire race! And he had the gall to force EVERYONE to forget it ALL!"

As he approached the mountain at near supersonic speeds, he begins to see the faint outlines of ancient ruins.

"There it is, I have to tell him, before He finds out what I've learned. I've got to get to get to Putridum, almost… there… just a little!"

KRA…..BOOOOOM!

The blue figure had just been struck by massive lightning bolt, and the glowing light went out. The being could faintly be seen hurtling towards the mountain until he struck it painfully hard causing a large earthquake and leaving a burning hole in the mountain that seemed to go on forever. Not more than three minutes after the hole was made, it was swallowed up, as if it were a monstrous mouth clamping down on its next meal. The figure was burning through the earth and straight down to Underworld and as soon as he broke through he appeared to every creature to be a meteor of pure hellfire. He luckily missed the various towers, spires, and buildings and then plummeted down hitting the road and putting out the flame. He bounced across the road about twelve times until he skidded to a stop at the door of a large and ornate building, the capital building of The Underworld.

3rd person POV

Kibosh sat in his desk, busy with the daily mountain of paperwork and completely bored out of his ectoplasmic mind.

"Oh by Flash what I would give to just leave and go scare some fleshie's right now"

About three files later, his secretary Scab came in.

Scab was a rather tall, gangly zombie with green skin and he was missing one eye. The one eye he did have looked large due to him having no eyelids and it was rather bloodshot with yellow irises. He wore a purple suit with green accents and a bright red tie, similar to The Joker from those Batman comics fleshies often read. But by far the most noticeable thing about him was that the top and back of his head was missing and where a brain should be was instead a large, jagged white gemstone with a black mist swirling inside. He made the perfect replacement for that betraying leprechaun.

"Sir?"

"What do you want!?" he roared out. He had been doing files nonstop for the past five hours and only managed to finish about a fourth of them, obviously he was in a very bad mood.

"We found this young creature on the doorstep to the building, we didn't know what to do with him so we have brought him to you."

"A creature you say? Well what's his name?"

"That's another problem sir, we don't know…"

"Did you think to ask him?!"

"Yes sir I did, he doesn't know it himself. He seems to be suffering from a severe case of amnesia, he doesn't know who or what he is."

"_What_ he is?"

"Yes sir, you see he's…. well it may be best to just show you."

As he said this he waved his skeletal hand to some gargoyles. They then turned and opened the door and led in a rather strange looking creature, and by strange I mean at first glance he didn't look like a creature at all!

He looked like a tall young fleshie at around six feet, two inches and somewhere between eighteen or twenty years old. He had black hair with strips of blue hair here and there, and his eyes were hazel. He wore a rather torn up pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with the words Brutal Legend stylized on the front in white, and over it all he wore a large black trench coat with blue accents on it.

"Scab, what is this fleshie doing in my office?! Haven't I made myself perfectly clear that….."

Kibosh stopped his ranting as he noticed three things he had missed at first; his bright blue dragon tail, his large barbed fangs, and his aura. With Kibosh being one of the most powerful ghosts in all of the Underworld he was able to easily determine what type of angel, demon, or creature was in his presence just by focusing on the aura they emitted. But this boy, this being, there was something very… off about this boy.

"You, come here, let me have a look at you. Hmmm your aura is quite unique."

"My what now?"

"I'm focusing on your aura, now stand still and be silent!"

Kibosh stared intently at the boy in front of him, analyzing his aura with care and what he saw confused him, and for some unknown reason, it frightened him.

"Hmmmm. Boy, leave us, Scab come with me."

As the boy was led out Kibosh turned and floated over to his desk and sat down.

"Scab, what was that thing you just brought before me? Is he another of your mutation experiments? Answer me!"

Scab was very confused and worried; it almost seemed as if his master Kibosh, the most powerful and terrifying ghost in the Underworld and its ruler, was scarred of this boy.

"No sir, he's no creation of mine and he's no mutant as far as I can tell. And I'm telling you the truth when I say he was found unconscious at the front door. Sir, may I ask what seems to be troubling you?"

"That boy Scab, there's something off about him, something different. His aura is a mix of demon, creature, and angel but it's too smooth and connected for him to be a Rorschach, it's almost like he was born like this but that shouldn't be possible! He feels both demonic and flowing with evil energy, yet at the same time he feels as angelic and pure as if he were a Cherubim!"

The green ghost was confused, this boy was unlike any being he had ever seen before and just having the boy look at him had filled him with an almost primal fear, something only a few other beings can do. As Kibosh calmed himself he turned to address Scab.

"Scab, I've decided what to do with the boy. I shall have you take him to Scare School and enroll him as a student there, tell the headmasters he's a shadow vampire or something. Afterwards I want you to inform the school gargoyles to keep an eye on him and report to me anything they might find."

"Of course sir, but isn't he a bit old to be in Scare School?"

"That mummy Ra is over two thousand years old, I think a vampire in his twenties will be fine."

"Of course sir, shall I contact the Headmasters to let them know of our imminent arrival?"

"Yes, please proceed."

Scab bowed and then stepped back as his gemstone in his head began to glow and the black mist swirled more violently. Light then poured out of his empty socket and the black mist oozed out and took on the form of the two headed creature known as the headmasters Alder and Dash.

"AHHH! Where did you come from?!"

"What are you freaking out about now brothe…. OH FLASH CREATION IT'S HIM!"

Kibosh had to keep himself from chuckling, it always amused him to see the headmasters freak out in his presence.

"I am here with a message for you both. I will be having a new student sent to the school. This one is different from most of the creatures in the school and he also has amnesia. I want him primarily placed with Fatch the Vampire Prince, he will be able to help the boy more than most seeing as he's gone through similar experiences in the past."

"Y-y-yes my lord Kibosh s-sir!"

"Oh of course your scariness, whatever you say!"

Kibosh had to force himself to not burst out laughing, they're always so terrified of him he's surprised they haven't wet their robe yet!

"Excellent, my secretary Scab will be there before the hour is up. Don't keep him waiting."

Scab then cut the connection and the black mist flowed back up through his socket and into his gemstone head.

"I want to keep a close eye on him Scab, I will be having you visit the school to interview those he makes friends with every month, I want some answers about this boy by then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mystery boys POV

I woke up with a splitting headache and an all-around everything ache. I tried to sit up but felt a hand gently push me back down on the couch I was laying on.

"Easy now, just take it easy. You've got quite a few bad bruises and a few cuts as well."

I opened my eyes to see a tall corpse of a man staring at me with his one large eye.

"Wha-what happened? Where am I?"

"You are currently in the Underworld Capital. We found you unconscious on the front steps, now tell me, what is your name?"

"M-my, name? My name is…. My name….is. I don't know what my name is."

"What? Well then what kind of creature are you?"

"Creature?"

"Yes you know demon, angel, werewolf, that sort of thing."

"I-I don't know, I seem to have a tail…does that help?"

"Hmm, I suppose it might. Can you stand and walk?"

"Yes, I think so."

I proceeded to try standing up by my own power and, although a little shaky and sore, managed to stand and walk towards the rotting man.

"Very good, very good, now please follow me."

I started walking and began to brush off all the dirt and dust I had on me, but as I did blue flames erupted out of my hands, but as quickly as it came it was gone.

"D-d-did you just see that!? What was that?"

"Hmm? Oh yes that's a plague ogre, there quite terrifying at first glance but if you take the time to get to know them you'll find there really quite gentle giants."

I looked over to what he was pointing at and saw a gigantic, terrifying monster with horns and boils all over. He was smiling and giving me a smile while waving kindly. Utterly dumbfounded by how I could have missed that, I just wave back.

"Come, come we don't have all day now."

We both walked up a few flights of stairs and down a couple of corridors until I decided to break the silence.

"Soooooo, where exactly are you taking me?"

"To see Kibosh, he's the most powerful ghost in the Underworld and also the one in charge of running everything, he should be able to help you."

"Oh ok, by the way, I never got your name."

"And I never got yours."

"Oh… well ok, I guess…"

"Ahahaha, oh I'm just messing with you boy, my name is Scab, Scab Crackle."

"Scab huh? That's an interesting name, one more question, what are you?"

"Me? Why I am a zombie, and a very unique one too I might add. You see, I am the only zombie who has an uncut seeing stone imbedded in his head."

"A seeing stone?"

"Yes, you see a seeing stone, when it's cut and polished into a perfect sphere, is used by mystics and a few gypsies to see a glimpse of the future or see something happening at that exact moment in another part of the world. Well because I have one imbedded into my skull and it's in its raw, uncut form, I can see the future of a specific individual for as far as I want. But it's very painful to do so and looking too far could cause my soul to be sucked into the crystal. But it can do other, less dangerous things, like I can project a person's consciousness in front of me with the Soul Sand that swirls inside, like a hologram. It also makes me able to teleport anywhere instantaneously, which is both very cool and very fun to do."

As he was telling me all this, I just sat there with a dumbfounded look.

"Oh that's right, amnesia. Let me guess, about ninety percent of what I said just went right over your head, didn't it?"

"Ehh, I'd say about eighty, I mean ive heard the words before but have no idea what they mean."

"Sigh. Oh well, were here now anyway"

I then looked up to see a very large and creepy set of ornate, gothic double doors. This must be Kibosh's office.

"Ok, I'll head on in first to talk with him and inform him of your presence here. You just stay out here and wait for me to signal you in, when the doors open again just follow the gargoyles inside."

"Ok, just one problem though. What's a gargoyle?"

"Sigh….just walk inside when the doors open."

Scab then went inside and I was left alone out here so I decided to see if I could remember anything about myself. I sat down Indian style and began to concentrate on remembering myself, my past, anything! I was trying so hard that I started sweating and it felt like my whole body was starting to overheat. I was starting to get tired so I sat up and opened my eyes but was surprised to find that everything on my side of the hallway was either melted, burning, or charred pitch black.

"Wha-what happened in here? Everything's all…! Wait a minute, charred…charred…char…Char! My name….my name is….!

"YOU! Come with us! Kibosh will see you now."

I was just interrupted from my thoughts by a dragon, man, statue thing. Wait what was thinking about a second ago? Of well, it probably wasn't that important anyway.

As I entered I was a bit nervous, if this creature was the one who controlled a whole world of creatures and monsters, what would he be like? Is he going to be some huge intimidating monster with a spiders head and a lion's body? Could he breathe fire? Was he a sadistic killer!?

". . ."

Well I can easily say he was absolutely NOT what I expected. He was a large, fat green blob thing, floating around the room with a frowny face, it was ridiculous! This thing was the 'terrifying' ruler of the Underworld? But then, as I looked closer, I began too see that he had this black and red glow emanating off of him, and his stare was giving me this weird feeling of dread.

"Scab, what is this fleshie doing in my office!? Haven't I made it perfectly clear…"

He suddenly stopped yelling at Scab as he seemed to take notice of my tail, then he looked straight at me, but it felt more like he was trying to look into me.

"You, come here, let me have a look at you. Hmmm your aura is quite unique."

"My what now?"

"I'm focusing on your aura, now stand still and be silent!"

Not wanting to make him angry I did as he said and started to focus on the glowing stuff around him.

It looked and felt dark and almost, sinister, yet deeper I found some bright green light. It was buried under the black and red stuff but I could feel that it felt…warm, like a summer sun making me almost want to smile.

"Hmmmm. Boy, leave us, Scab come with me."

Before I had a chance to react I was grabbed by two of the rock things which I'm guessing are the gargoyles Scab mentioned. They led me out into the hall and sat me on one of the few undamaged benches in the hall.

It wasn't long before Scab came out and started walking to meet me but stopped to look at the damage that I'm starting to thing I did.

"Wha-wha! What happened in here!? Who did this?!"

The gargoyles on the top corners of the hall (how I missed those I'll never know) turned and pointed at me.

"You did this? But how? This entire half of the hall is burnt to a crisp! It's little more than charcoal!"

Charcoal, charcoal….charcoal…charred…char…wait a minute!

"THAT'S IT!"

My shout caused everyone to back up and flinch a little, guess I got a little carried away.

"Oops, he he sorry. What I mean is that I've remembered something about myself!"

"Really? Well what is it? Please tell us."

"It's me name, I've remembered my name! It's Char, Charcoal Inferno!"

"Charcoal Inferno huh? Hmm a strange name, I like it! Well then Char, Guess what, Kibosh has decided that you will be enrolled into one of our Scare Schools to help you relearn everything you need to know."

"Really? Um I'm not sure, I'm feeling a bit nervous."

"You'll be fine, honest! We're pairing you up with a couple of students that have proven to be very helpful in these kinds of situations. The main three we are pairing you with are two vampires, Fatch and Thatch, and a ghost boy named Casper. Those three and there group are going to do their best to help you in any way they can, and plus I'll be coming back to check up on you all every month."

I was a little sad about this because I'd only see Scab every month, but at least I'll have a couple of people there I sort of know.

"Ok I guess, so when do we leave?"

He then grabbed my shoulder while the black Soul Sand began to pour out of his eye socket and quickly swirl around us.

"Right now"

He said with a chuckle, and just like that, we vanished.

**AN: Hello! This is Lankore, the writer of this little fic here to tell you all that I will update this when I can and hopefully at the very least a chapter a week, but the updates are going to be a bit random as far as time and date wise. Just to let you all know! Love you all, have a good day, night, etc.**

**Arriva Derchi!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap: 3. Arrival

3rd Person POV

Fatch awoke in the boys dorm with a stretch and a yawn.

"Ah, today's going to be a good day I just know it."

Then he sat up, stretched and opened his eyes, to see that he was the only one in the boys dorm.

"Wait, where is everyone?"

Confused, Fatch sat up in his coffin and checked his clock only to find it was blinking 12:00, obviously disconnected.

"Oh no, I didn't sleep in did I?"

He then got up, got ready for the day and went out to the hall to check the clock on the wall. Unfortunately he was about an hour and a half late for his first class.

"Oh Flash! I gotta hurry!"

He the. Rushed down the hall with his supernatural speed to get to his class as fast as possible. He arrived at Miss Heady's class in about ten seconds.

"Mister Fatch, you are an hour and a half late. You will return to my class at the end of the day to complete what you missed, now take your seat. "

"Yes Miss Heady."

He went over and sat down to wait for the bell to ring for his next class.

"Sigh... Something tells me this is not going to be a good day."

After the bell rang and Fatch was walking down the hall, he ran up to his group of friends, Casper the ghost, Ra the Mummy, Jake the Werewolf, and Thatch the Vampire.

"Hay guys! What gives? Why didn't you wake me up for class? Now I've got to stay after to finish the work I missed."

Casper decided to respond.

"Sorry Fatch, you're usually up before us and in class already so we thought you were already in class. Then when we got to class and realized you weren't there I was going to go get you but Miss Heady snapped at me to get back to my seat."

"Wait, Miss Heady got mad at you? That doesn't sound like her, anyone know whats wrong with her?"

Ra responded next

"No clue, I guess even disembodied crystal ball ghosts have bad days."

Fatch was about to make a comment but suddenly the school intercom came on and the Headmasters began an announcement.

"Attention students, we will be having a new student arriving at the school later on today. He will be escorted to the school by Kybosh's personal assistant before the hour is up. So please if you see this new student we ask you to show him just how great this school can be, and be on your best behavior. That is all."

Jake was the first to respond to this new information.

"Huh, a new student? That's cool, wonder what he's like. Maybe it's a new werewolf!"

"I don't know but we better get to Professor Burns class before we're late."

They all soon arrived at Professor Thurdegree Burns classroom and waited for the dragon to tell them what to do.

"All right class, today we are going to have a pop quiz!"

Everyone instantly groaned at this information.

"Sigh.. Something tells me, today is NOT going to be a good day."

Forty five minutes had passed and no one was doing very well on there quiz. The Professor had accidentally given them a quiz for next semesters curriculum and no one was ready for it, even Fatch was struggling with it and mentally cursing how bad this day had been going.

"What in Flash's name is with this test?! I don't remember any of this stuff, 'Whats the average speed of a werewolf in full power during a full harvest moon? A) 35mph. B) 80mph. C) 175mph. D) 55.5mph.' When did we cover this?!"

Fatch sighed and leaned his head back in annoyance while rubbing his temples. But suddenly, he noticed every shadow in the room was quivering and bending to the center of the room.

"Huh? Professor?"

"Yes Fatch? You have a question?"

"Umm there's something happening to all the shadows, there all moving too... wait... What is THAT!"

All the shadows in the room had coalesced into a swirling pillar of black shadowy sand and now had the attention of everyone in the room. Suddenly the pillar burst open and Fatch could barely see two figures until blue fire started to erupt from them.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Thank Flash they had listened because not a moment after he shouted the entire room erupted in scorching blue flames.

"It's Septimus! He must be attacking! Wait for the fire to dissipate, then attack!"

Soon the fire died down and Fatch instantly jumped over the charred desk and charged the attackers followed by Jake. Glowing in red runes Fatch grabbed the blue burning being by the throat, surprised by how he was taller than him.

"Wait, Septimus is about my size."

The blue fire dissipated and to the surprise of everyone, there was a young man there with wings of pure blue fire and a very worried look on his face. The stranger looked over to his friend, a Zombie who was giving a creepy smile while Jake held him by the throat.

"Well Char, welcome to Scare School!"

**(AN)**

**So sorry Ive been gone for so long, and that this chapter's so short. More are on the way though!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap: 4. First day

Char's POV

I was engulfed in darkness and it felt as though I was falling, I tried to look around but found I was unable to move.

"What the hell just happened!? Where am I!"

I tried to scream out but couldn't open my mouth, I was paralyzed and had absolutely no control over what was happening. I suddenly jerked to the left and felt myself shoot forward, I was terrified, what had Scab done to me!?

Suddenly I start to see a faint light all around me and I abruptly stopped. The blackness oozed away slowly, but I had had enough. I wanted out, and I wanted out Now!

"...Let...me...OUT!"

Suddenly I was surrounded by light, blue flames, and an intense heat which made me feel... good. I looked around and everything was dark blue and pulsing, and under the desks and chairs were pulsing red and orange shapes. They looked like, children maybe?

Suddenly two of the figures jumped out of hiding and rushed at me. I was surprised to see the lead one was red like the others, but was pulsing black waves instead of orange. He grabbed me by the throat and started squeezing, slightly choking me.

"Septimus!"

What? Who's Septimus? Who are any of these people?!

In my confusion, the fire around me suddenly dissipated and I started to see things normally. I looked to my left and saw Scab being held in the air by his throat by a werewolf kid, oddly enough Scab was smiling.

"Well Char, welcome to Scare School!

"What did you do you crazy zombie?!"

"I just teleported us to Scare School! It's the fastest and easiest way to get around, although I didn't expect to interrupt class like this, or did I?"

"What in Umbra's name is wrong with you, hay kid would you let go of my neck alrea..ack!"

Well, this kid is pretty strong.

"I'm not letting you go until you explain who you are and why you torched the classroom."

"Ack...can't...breathe!"

Thank Umbra this kid let up a bit otherwise I'd have passed out soon. Wait, whose Umbra?

"Start talking."

"Oh, ok. Well I'm Char, Charcoal Inferno and that's Scab Crackle. As for why I torched the place, that was an accident. Scab decided to teleport us here without telling me and it freaked me out, and apparently I explode when I freak out."

Suddenly Scab disappeared and reappeared next to me, surprising the hell out of everyone in the room.

"Well of course you do, you're obviously a fire demon! Although you're very different from normal fire demons."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, you knew I was a fire demon and decided NOT to tell me?"

"No, I had my suspicions but in order to be sure I had to submit you to something stressful and see what your reaction would be. So I gave you the most stressful, and high speed trip through the void that I could, and you came just as I predicted you would."

I couldn't believe this guy! He had basically almost killed me just to see wether I was a fire demon or not! But before I could say anything I felt the boys hand tighten around my throat enough for his claws to start drawing blood.

"So, you're a fire demon. What are the odds that Septimus, a fire demon, would poison my best friend Thatch, then only a few days after we cure him you, also a fire demon, would appear in our classroom, set everything ablaze and almost kill us? If you ask me it seems very suspicious."

"Fatch! Put that boy down this instant!"

I turned my head to see who was shouting in my defense and I was at a loss for words for the second time today.

It was a large blue two headed octopus, squid, monkey, thing. It was around my height, at least the shorter head was, the taller head was about a foot higher than me and they had on these weird looking hats. It was also wearing a dress, why though was beyond me.

"Fatch, put him down, that is our new student for Flash sakes!"

"We are so sorry mister Scab, please don't tell Kibosh about this incident."

"Oh not to worry headmasters, I won't say anything. But I still have to fill out my report, and I never lie in my written reports, better hope he doesn't read that paper ha ha ha!"

I couldn't tell if Scab was joking or not but the headmasters visibly paled at his words.

"Y-y-yes, well then mr ummm..."

"My name's Char"

"Char, well then lets get you set up for your classes then."

Then Scab gave them a questioning look and said.

"Why can't he just go about with the remainder of the days classes? He would get a feel of the school and meet the teachers, and I'm sure you can do the registration yourselves can't you? Or is that to hard a task for you guys?"

"Oh no! We can do it for sure!"

"And that was an excellent idea to have him tour the school with the class, we'll go with your plan."

Scab seemed pleased with this as he quickly regained his creepy smile.

"Wonderful! Well I best be leaving now, bunch of work to do back at the capital. Arriva Derchi!"

And with that he vanished in a cloud of shadow and black sand.

"Well Char, lets introduce you to your classmates!"

3rd Person POV

"Putridum it's been 12 hours now and he hasn't arrived, what's happened?"

"I'm sorry Wrath, but I'm unsure myself. I am in the exact location Char gave me but I have yet to feel his presence or detect his sent."

"Umbra damnos! He contacts us for the first time in months saying we're the only ones he can trust and even demands the whole council be assembled! Then he has the audacity to not even show up?!"

"Brothers, this is troubling. We must tell father of this development."

"Sigh… you're right, we probably should."

"Hay Wrath, I just realized something. Who's going to tell Alison about this?'

"Oh Umbra, you're right. She's not going to be happy when she learns her little 'pet' has gone missing, I suppose I'll tell her."

"Alright then, I'm returning home to report to father. You should come home as well once you've finished up. Stick to The Shadows."

"Stick to The Shadows, brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Introductions & Memories

Char's POV

"...sooooooo, you want to introduce me to the class?"

This Fatch kid was still eyeing me suspiciously and it was starting to get a bit annoying. Seriously, his friends had forgiven me and even the puppy guy, Jake I think his name was, had forgiven me so why won't he?

"Fine, follow us to class but lets get one thing clear, I still don't trust you yet so I'm going to be keeping my eye on you."

Well that explains it.

"Uuhh, ok kid. So what's the next class?"

"We're heading to gym class with Frankengymteacher, and don't call me kid."

"Ok, kid"

Ok so it's probably not the best of ideas to be annoying this kid who is apparently supposed to help me, but whatever. Apparently this is what I'm like because acting like this makes me feel good, I guess I'm...fun loving, yea fun loving. Uh oh, judging by Fatch's glaring I'd say he's not as amused.

We soon arrived at the gym room and everyone was standing in front of what I'm guessing is the teacher. He was a VERY large and VERY strong looking zombie thing but he had machinery coming out the sides of his head and was covered head to toe in stitches.

"Alright class, settle down. Now, I see that we've got a new student in our class, come on up and introduce yourself to the class boy."

Well, guess its time for a formal introduction. Guess I'll just tell them what I do know.

"Well hello everyone, my name is Charcoal Inferno and I've got severe amnesia. I literally remembered my name just this morning, I have fire powers but don't understand how to make them work, I just got these fire wings and don't know how to turn them off. I have a tail, fangs, and most importantly a great personality! I think, darn amnesia!"

Well I got them laughing, that's a plus, is Fatch laughing? Nope, he's still glaring.

"Thanks mr Inferno, alright class come introduce yourselves! Who would like to start?"

Then a little white ghost floated over to me and started the introductions.

"Hi I'm Casper, the friendly ghost. Nice to meet you, and these are some of my friends!"

He motioned towards the class and then a few of the kids walked up, the first were two zombie girls.

"Hi, my name is Mantha, one of the resident zombies! Nice to meet you."

I like this one, she seems to have a bit of fire in her. Probably why she's one of the first to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you to Mantha."

"Hello, my names Amber. Nice to meet you Char."

Next was a girl covered head to toe in old rags. She had on a blue skirt, a necklace, and a bandana with a gold snake on it.

"Hi my name is Ra, I'm a mummy from Egypt."

Oops scratch that, he's a boy. What's up with guys wearing skirts and dresses? Oh well, I don't judge.

"Nice to meet you Ra"

Then three vampires came up to me but I'd already met one of them.

"Hi Char! I'm Aria Etoile, and I'm a vampire girl!"

"And I'm Thatch! I'm also a vampire and I've got to say, you are pretty awesome, if a bit scary."

Well at least someone for sure likes me, that's good. What about Fatch?

"Hay I'm Fatch Ramirez, the vampire prince."

"You're a prince, what's that? Is it like a different kind of vampire?"

" I guess you could say that, the royal family is very different from other vampires."

"Ohh, so is that why your soul looked different from the others?"

"Wait, you can see my soul?!"

"Weeelll not right now, but I could when I was on fire. Everyone had an orange soul but yours was orange overtop a yellowy gold and was pulsing black."

"That's the difference between normal vampires and the royal family, I've got a demon and an angels soul inside me."

"Huh, that's pretty cool. I'll ask what an angel is after introductions."

That made the class look a bit confused but also chuckle a bit as well.

Next were the puppy buddies, at least that's what I called them.

"Hello sir, my name is Wolfie. I'm a Werewolf."

"And I'm Jake, and I'm also a Werewolf. Sorry about grabbing your friends throat like that."

"Nice to meet you guys! And it's fine Jake, mistakes happen."

As the class went on I was introduced to lots of creatures; two skeleton girls, a snake boy, a living puppet, a swamp boy, and even a girl with three eyes! But then I was introduced to a little demon girl.

"Hello, I'm Lexi! And I'm Caspers little sweetheart!"

This made the ghost blush, and he blushed even more when she jumped over to give him a hug.

"Awwwwwe!"

Now he was blushing even harder that the whole class was noticing there adorable display.

"Hay there, behind you."

I turned around and saw a small kid with red hair and eyes, a machine on his back, and two large scythe like antenna on his head.

"How's it going, my names Zeke Supernova. I'm a Novian from another planet, nice to meet you."

As I reached out to shake his hand I looked closer at his antenna and suddenly everything flashed white.

I was in a dark room with a large table and a big fireplace with blue fires inside. I looked around and saw five people there, but they were too blurry to make out. I could hear them speaking but couldn't make out the words, suddenly everyone was laughing, maybe a joke was told.

I looked around and saw the only two things really in focus were two scythes, one massively large, ornate, and horribly deadly even to gaze at. The other was rather simple but had a pole of black Ebony and was sharp and clean, whilst the other was jagged and almost designed for pain. Then everything went white again and I was on the floor in the school with Thatch over me.

"Oh thank Flash you're alright! What happened?"

"I-I don't know. A memory."

"You had a memory? What happened, can you tell us?"

"Yes, the scythe like antenna Zeke has triggered it. I was in a large dark room with five people, one of them was a giant in size and I think I heard a girl. Anyway the only thing in focus were these two scythes, a small one with an Ebony handle, and a massive one that was painful to even look at. It was like it was designed to cause pain."

Then I looked over and saw Fatch had a shocked look on his face.

"I've read about those weapons, and seen the Ebony scythe. Char, what you saw we're the personal weapons of Hope and Grim!"

"Hope and Grim? I-I've heard those names before... I think."

"If you saw Grims Scythe, you must have seen Grim himself! B-but you're still alive! Only Flash and his children have seen him face to face and lived, he is Death himself! When did you see them?"

"I-I...I can't...remember! Ghaa, my head!"

My head suddenly started hurting as I almost had the name but lost it.

"It's alright Char, don't worry you'll get your memory back, and we're all going to help you."

"Thanks Casper, that really means a lot to me. Thank you all."

Then Frankengymteacher came up to us and decided to actually start the class.

"Well kids! Since we spent half the class on introductions, we're goi g to all do 50 laps around the track!"

That got the whole class to groan. I looked over and saw Fatch was still watching me with a look of suspicion and a little bit of fear. I hope I can get him to trust me a bit more in the future, but it looks like that's going to take some time. Well this is quite the day so far, wonder how my next class will go?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Secrets

Char's POV

After gym almost everyone was exhausted and trying to catch their breath, yet I was barely winded, guess that's because I'm older than most of them.  
A few minutes after we finished our laps there was a loud bell that began to ring to announce next class, this cheered everyone up quite a bit.

"So Casper, what's the next class?"

"We're all heading to the cafeteria for lunch"

"Lunch? Oh that's great, I'm starving!"

We all then filed into a large room with lots of long tables and at the back was a window area where some tentacles were serving food. Huh, wonder what the whole creature looks like, maybe one of the kids knows.

"Hay Fatch, you know most of the things in this school right?"

"Umm I guess so, why?"

"We'll I was wondering, what does that tentacle thing serving food look like? I mean, it's not really just a mass of tentacles is it?"

"Well, to be honest no one really knows what the cafeteria thing really is. It's been here as long as the school's been here. I've read about some tentacle creatures, Kraken's, Watchers, and others but none really match the cafeteria thing."

"Hmm, has anyone tried asking it?"

"Well no, but it never talks at all. All anyone's heard from it is groans and screeches."

"Hmmm... I'm gonna try asking it."

As I walked through the line I was served my food which was some sort of brain and rat goop with a side of writhing live snakes, not that appetizing really.

"Umm, hi there cafeteria thing!"

The tentacles stopped right in the middle of serving the other students, as if it was stunned to have had someone address it. Then, all the tentacles turned straight at me, at least I have it attention.

"Sooooo, hi! How are you?"

"SCREEEEECH!"

"Uuummmmmm. So, my name is Char, Charcoal Inferno."

As soon as I'd said my name, the tentacles sprung up as if in surprise. They dropped everything and rushed towards me and grabbed me lifting me up.

"Wah! H-hay there, you seem to like me quite a bit! Haha!"

Everyone around was in absolute shock at what was happening, I'm guessing the cafeteria thing never usually acted like this. It soon put me down and started pointing down the hole the tentacles were coming from.

"You want me to go down there with you?"

"Purrrr!"

The thing started purring and shaking one of the larger tentacles up and down, obviously meaning yes.

"Ok, help me in."

The tentacles then grabbed me and started to lower me down to the hole, but as soon as my feet reached the entrance a wall of red light appeared with dark red runes on it. The wall sent electricity straight into me and launching me back across the room slamming into a table. I looked up and saw the wall was gone and the tentacles were reaching out to me while whatever was below screeched in sadness and anger.

"SCREEEEEEEECH!"

"It's imprisoned. That creature is trapped here and it wants out!"

I got up and ran towards it, determined to let it out but then the room it was in was blocked by golden runes and a symbol of large white wings with a sword in the middle. Regardless I kept running at it undeterred, until Fatch grabbed me and stopped me.

"Char STOP! That's the symbol of Archangel's! Whatever's going on this is far above any of us!"

I looked on as the cafeteria thing thrashed at the walls only to give up and slowly sink down into its hole. Shortly afterward the wall of light disappeared but the cafeteria thing didn't return. The rest of the students went and sat down, no one was feeling very hungry anymore.

"Hay Char, you alright?"

I looked over and saw Casper with a worried expression on his face.

"No Casper, I'm not alright. There's so much I don't know about myself and now there's mystery going on here as well! I can't help but feel that I'm a part of the mystery in this school, and it will be uncovered soon."

3rd Person POV

"Father, I believe I have a theory as to where Char is. I think either he was taken by a group of angels to Flash, imprisoned by a local gang, or Alison has taken him."

"Which is the most likely of these my son?"

"The most likely choices are; Flash capturing him, Alison capturing him, or Gang imprisonment in that order."

"Hmmm. We cannot risk anything against the angels yet, I will have Wrath go to visit Alison and learn if she has him in her possession. Famine will go and search local castles, forts, and all other buildings that a Gang might form in. Go children, and Famine?"

"Yessss father?"

"Exercise caution while you scout. I don't want you to be seen by anyone or anything."

"Of coursssse father. Stick to The Shhhhadows."

"Stick to The Shadows children."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Alison Latrodectus

Wraths POV

I had just finished getting myself ready to meet that wretch, Alison. My armor had been cleaned and fitted to me over my red robes, my sword had been sharpened to the point it could cut through an Archangels breastplate, and my larger Demon hand was covered by the Claw of Binding. I stood and shook my long white hair out of my face to expose The Eye of Horus embedded where my left eye used to be. I will find my friend and bring him back to us, and i will kill all those who would attempt to stop me.

"I am Fire. I am Flame. I am Wrath. I am Ruin.  
I... Am... WAR!"

3rd Person POV

War came charging out at breakneck speeds from The Horsemans Grotto and stopped when he came to a small graveyard. There he jumped and plunged his sword into the ground causing it to crack and churn with the black Fires of War, a hundred times more deadly than Hellfire or even Angelic Might, and usable by War alone. From the burning pit rose a blood red horse with a mane and tail of raging fire, eyes like a dying sun, and hooves of black obsidian, from this pit rose Ruin.

"Come my friend! We ride for the home of Alison Latrodectus! Our friend Char has been lost to us and she most likely knows his location."

The horse reared up and gave a neigh that sounded like a hundred soldiers screaming their battle cries. Wrath then jumped on his back and the two rode off at a blinding speed, the ground churning where the mighty steed placed his feet. All the mortal humans saw though was the ground splitting for he had hidden himself from their eyes.

3 Hours Later

The trip took around three hours which is impressive considering he was riding a horse, but Ruin can run faster than any jet so it's not surprising.

They came to a stop in front of a dark and foreboding cave in the Himalayan Mountains. All over the outside there were cobwebs and even a few animal bones inside the cave.

Wrath dismounted from Ruin and raised his hand to signal to Ruin to stay there while he went into the cave. As he went further in the light got dimmer and dimmer until it was pitch black, but he continued on being able to see with the Eye of Horus. After about a half hour he came across more bones than at the entrance and these ones were different, they were the corpses of Creatures, Demons, and even a few Angels.

He spotted a few vampire jaws in some piles and a few werewolf skulls as well including an Alpha Werewolf skeleton with a good amount of his bones broken. Further on he saw various demon corpses slightly mummified by ectoplasm sprayed on them, add some ghosts to the list of dead here, but Wrath marched on. Then the crown jewel of this graveyard was a skeleton in golden armor with silver and ivory filigree impaled to the top of the wall by its own spear, Wrath recognized the armor immediately, she was a Seraphim, and the other ten angel corpses must have been her squad, Wrath continued unfazed. He only paused when he came across the lower arm and hand of some colossal being, it had pink claw like fingers that faded to dark green at the arm which was very muscular and powerful. It looked as though it was severed from its owner only hours ago, but Wrath knew better, this arm has been here for centuries, and he remembers that day well.

"Sigh... oh my ancient friend, will you ever be found?"

Wrath shook his head and regained his stoic expression, now was not the time for reminiscing about ages past, he had a job to do.

He soon came to an arched doorway leading to a larger room, he passed through but was able to hear the faint crackle of a weak ward being broken.

"Alison! You know that I'm here, so come out!"

He turned as a large amount of rocks fell from the walls and thousands of little spiders and insects ran every which way.

"Ahh War, how wonderful to hear your voice again, and see your snowy locks. Have you come to keep me company darling?"

From the roof of the cave could be heard rocks being dislodged and falling. Wrath looked up and began to search the ceiling with the Eye of Horus lighting his line of sight.

"I believe you know why I'm here, whore."

"Oh my, so rude of you."

"Am I wrong in calling you such?"

"Mm hm hm, I didn't say that, honestly though why are you here? Are you in need of a companion perhaps?"

"Charcoal Inferno has been missing for the past week, the council believes that you might have something to do with it."

Suddenly the movement stopped, slowly and surely Alison climbed down to face War. Alison had long black hair with three silver streaks ending in red at the tips, she had red eyes with x shaped pupils and her lips were a blood red. She smiled and showed her sharp needle like teeth, and as she licked her lips you could see the forked snakelike tongue. But the truly terrifying feature about her was her lower body, from the waist up she was like a beautiful fit woman but her below was the body of a large black widow spider. The shell was a smooth and polished black, the legs being more akin to spears than anything else. The thorax was very large and also black but with glowing red lines going along and connecting at the large red hourglass on the top but ending at the massive stinger glowing red from forgotten arcane magic.

"Tell me Lust, were is Char?"

"Oh you are exceedingly stupid Horseman. You have broken into my home, insulted me, and now given me the devastating news that my favorite Firefly has escaped, and you expect me to know where he is!? If I k we he was trying to flee my web again than I would be out searching for him myself!"

Seeing her quickly becoming violent Wrath pulled out his sword and pointed it at her trying to ward her off.

"Watch your tone Lust, we both know who will win this fight."

"Hissssss! I am one of the Seven Sins! I am Deathless, you cannot kill me fool!"

"I don't plan on killing you. I plan on tearing you apart and causing you so much pain that you either tell me what you know or you pass out, then we'll start again after you awaken. "

This got her to back up and glare at him appearing not to care about the threat, but with the Eye of Horus, Wrath could see that in her soul she was terrified because she knew he would do it.

"Sigh, I don't know of his location, but I do know that he was going to bring a message to your brother."

"What was the message?"

"The message went like this 'His greatest failure is coming to light, and He wants to keep it in the dark. The Alliance has been reformed.'  
Care to tell me what that all means War?"

"You stay out of this, thank you for your time, here's hoping never to come across you again."

With that Wrath left the cave I a hurry. Once Alison was sure she was alone she summoned every spider in the cave.

"Go my children, find my little Firefly and let me know where he's hiding. Search all of Underworld and Overworld as well, get some birds or butterfly's to search Heaven if you can but just find him!"

The spiders all chittered in response and crawled off to begin there search, Alison was left to think over these new turn of events.

"If you think you can escape my web Char, than you've got your work cut out for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A Lead

3rd Person POV

Famine had been scouring both the over, and underworld for any sign of Char for the past week and had so far found nothing.  
He was currently in Twilight Town and was about to head back when he hears the sound of a child crying. It was faint and far away but there was no mistaking it, a child was crying his heart out somewhere north of here.

"Hmm, Father can wait for a moment, the children take priority."

He then turned and mounted his horse, his horse had no name but was undeniably his. It was solid black and looked as though it hadn't eaten in months. It's skin was dry from lack of water and nearly every bone could be seen. Yet it stood tall and strong like a horse breed for racing and one could easily see the power behind its pale white eyes.

They rushed off towards the sound and within moments they had arrived at a home that positively reeked of despair and sadness, and shouting could be heard from outside. Famine then became intangible and passed through the cracks in the door and what he saw shocked him.

Inside there were two adult vampires, a man and a woman, both of them shouting at a very young vampire who he assumed was their son. The child was wearing a crescent moon bindis with neon spheres on the sides of it, disappearing within his hair. His skin was an ashen grey, his eyes were a brilliant purple, and his black hair was short and choppy, two straight white bangs outlining his face. He wore a white button shirt with black stripes and torn wrists, and a small white clip settled at the collar. He wore a black belt with a grey buckle and a gray chain hanging off of it, dark blue jeans torn at the ankle, black shoes and a little cape attached to a choker. But the thing Famine noticed most was the red hand mark across his face and the black eye that was quickly starting to form.

"Now head to your room boy! You're not eating anything tonight, now hurry or you get a real punishment!"

The child ran upstairs to his room and Famine could hear him sobbing hard. These beasts need to pay for their cruelty to their own child, and Famine was going to deliver, but before he could do anything they started to talk about some interesting events in a nearby town.

"Ugh, why can't Moon be more terrifying! Like that fire demon who's always attacking Deedstown, he was a true scary monster, unlike that Moon."

The father was really starting to get on his nerves, but he had to be silent and listen, this was starting to become a lead.

"Sigh, I don't know honey, what he really needs is to be like that blue fire demon that attacked a while back."

Blue fire demon? Now this had become a lead, he needs more information.

"I never heard about this one, what happened?"

"Well some blue fire demon came in and terrorized a Scare School near Deedstown until later taking it to the town itself, rumor has it he even killed a few fleshie's but there's no proof, they never found the bodies."

Hmmm that doesn't sound like something Char would do, however if a Hellfire was there the odds of it being someone else were very small sense there are only about a hundred left. Now that he had the information he needed Famine decided to give these two a punishment for their treatment towards their son, so as they were sitting on their couch he placed his hands on each of them, soon both Vampires were feeling very sick.

"Ugh, oh Flash I don't feel good"

"Me neither, I-I think I'm gonna...!"

Both vampires ran desperately to separate bathrooms and soon he could hear that they were throwing up.

"Good, a week of sssickness is what thessse two deserve. Hopefully after they get better they'll be a little kinder to their child. Ssspeaking of which..."

Famine then turned and went up the stairs to the boys room and was appalled at what he saw. The room before him was pitiful, there was nothing in here but a window in the back. There wasn't a bed or even a blanket... it was pitiful, and his heart went out for the boy who was sleeping on the cold ground.

Famine went up and placed his hand on the boys head, and soon Moon stopped crying and started to smile in his sleep.

"Ressst easy poor child, and dream of better days, your life will get better assss time goes on."

Having calmed the boy, Famine went intangible again and went through the window. He walked up to his horse, mounted him, and rode off to tell the rest of the horsemen the information he gained.

_**AN:**_

_**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'll try to make the next one come out sooner.**_ :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Abduction

3rd Person POV

It has been about a week now and the school had calmed down considerably sense the event with the Cafeteria Thing. It didn't come out of the pit for about three days and when it did it was silent, even when Char and the others tried to get it to say something or even screech. Now everyone was starting the day and heading to their first class, when Char decided to break the silence.

"Sigh... I feel bad for the Cafeteria Thing, I mean he's being forced to basically be our slave and serve us. It's not right, it's not right at all."

Casper looked over and nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean Char, but there's nothing we can do about it. At least the Headmasters contacted Flash, he's going to be sending his son Gold down to take a look at it."

"OWW! What the heck?"

Everyone turned and looked at Aria who was rubbing her arm as if she were hurt.

"You ok Aria? What happened?"

"Yea I'm ok Thatch, some big spider was on my shoulder and when I tried to brush it off it bit me."

"Huh oh well, lets hurry to class. If you start to not feel well though tell us and we can help you to the nurse."

"Thanks Mantha, I'll do that."

Soon everyone was in Professor Thurdegree's class and beginning their study on angels and Angel Grace. But as Char looked around he noticed a few of the other students were rubbing or scratching at their arms like Fatch, Jake, Loriel, and Ra were a few of them. Then he noticed that Zeke wasn't in the classroom, which is very unlike him to miss class for anything.

"Hey Casper, where's Zeke? It's not like him to miss class."

"Oh he got bit by a spider while he was sleeping and had a bad reaction to it so he's with the nurse. Hope he gets better, but I'll bet with his LSS we'll have him up again by tomorrow."

Looking over, Char saw that the Professor was scratching at his tail which had a red welt on it.

"Professor, I have a question?"

"Yes Char, what is it?"

Well I was wondering, that welt on your tail, were you by chance bit by a spider this morning?"

"We'll yes but I don't see what..."

Before the Professor had time to finish Char had jumped onto his desk and raised his hands in a defensive position.

"EVERYBODY GET TO THE BACK OF THE ROOM, NOW!"

"Char what's going on? Is something wrong?"

"I-I don't know Amber, but I've seen this before I know it! And what follows is never good."

Then Fatch, Jake, Loriel, and Aria came and rushed over to form a wall in front of the kids.

"I hope your wrong Char, the last thing we need is another attack on one of us."

"I hope so to Fatch. Now everyone stay calm and we... what was that?"

Everyone was looking at the classroom door as the handle was turning slowly, until it opened quickly revealing..!

"AHHHH! Oh it's just the gargoyles."

"You all stay here, we have school on lockdown and Headmasters are sick. Stay in the classroom."

They then turned and opened the door, but as they did suddenly four large spider legs grabbed them and tried to pull them out. It pulled out the larger of the two while the other tried to fly away only to have webbing shot at him and drag him out the door.

"G-g-guys? Wha-what just...happened?"

"I don't know Ra, stay back."

Suddenly the lights went out and all they had to see by was Chars wings and his hands, which were now glowing blue.

"Thatch, I-I'm scared."

"It's ok Aria, I won't let you get hurt."

Then suddenly a pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness, glaring at the group.

"Well hello again Char, so wonderful to see you again."

"How do you know my name, who are you!"

The set of eyes were moving around them but always in the shadows, away from the fire burning in Chars hands.

"Oh my little Firefly I'm hurt! Pretending not to know who I am... what I am... and what I'm going to do to you all, hm hm hm."

Now she was close enough for char to see an outline of her and his eyes were beginning to glow but he didn't notice.

"Oh my, you must be really unhappy to see me, your eyes are glowing with power. Oh such power, I want you as my own soooo much, and nothing will stop me from making you mine!"

Now she stepped into the light and Char could see fully who he was facing, and what he saw triggered a painful memory.

I-I

"Char get out of here! Run!"

"I-I can't! I can't break the webs! Wrath help!"

"You dare try to take what I've claimed as my own?! I will make you suffer horsemen! Grahhhh!"

"Famine, covering fire! Pestilence get Char to Father! Hope, with me!"

A huge man in armor with a massive sword was fighting the spider woman and was being helped by a young angel with black wings who was fighting with a scythe. To the left a withered old man was firing arrows at her while a corpse looking man with no eyes and a massive mouth rushed at him. The three fighting her were having a lot of trouble and were taking more hits than they were giving, while Pestilence came and grabbed the mass of webs causing them to rot away and turn to ash.

"Come Char! We must get away, we can only hold off Alison for so long when she's like this!"

I-I

Then everything flashed white and he was back in the classroom, only a few seconds had passed but now she was inches away from his face giving a suductive smile then poking his forehead with her finger.

"Ah I see, so the big bad angel tried to take you down but only took your memories. Well that makes this all so much easier."

She then rushed over in a blinding speed and encircled the children. Char turned around and was horrified to see that the only ones who could fight were now shivering and the spots were the spiders had bit them were all swollen and veiny.

"Oh don't worry there still alive, I like my meals fresh you know. I'll just be taking these little dears, if you want them to live then swear yourself to me. You have one hour, don't be late deary."

With that she rushed of down the hall and disappeared leaving Char disoriented, worried, and down right terrified!


End file.
